Alternate Reality
by JasperMoon
Summary: Minato and Kushina survive the Kyuubi attack. Itachi stays in the village. Rin doesn't die and Sasuke and Naruto are best friends. Rated M just incase.


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic, reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Also this is rated M just in case but there will be a warning in the Author's Note if there is going to be gore or adult themes.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Three years ago._

_"But Kaa-san, I don't want to you leave." The young boy had tears in his eyes as he clung to his mother's shirt._

_"I know Naruto, I don't want to leave either, but I have to go back to work and I won't be at home anymore. You know it isn't safe for you stay with Tousan. Kakashi-kun will look after you don't worry and I will still come and visit you." Kushina smiled gently at her son._

_"Niisan is coming?" Naruto's face lit up. _

_"Yes, Rin-chan is going to help too." Kushina knew her son would need a mother figure in his life and although Kakashi was a capable ninja, an ANBU at that, he was still only 13. Rin was 17, and a trained medic so she would be able to look after Naruto well. "Now pull down your mask so Kaa-san can see your face._

_ In the Hokage's office._

_"Kakashi. Rin. Thank you for coming at such a short notice. I have an assignment for you two." Minato moved the papers on his desk to one side. "As you know, Kushina is going back into ANBU which means someone needs to take care of Naruto. For the next 10 years, your assignment will be to care for Naruto and act as older siblings and parents to him. You are to train him and enrol him in the Academy when you think he is ready."_

_Rin stared at their former sensei in shock. "Minato-sensei, I know Kakashi-kun is an excellent ninja, but he's only 14. Anyway, aren't there better places to make use of his skills?"_

_Minato smiled in amusement. "I would have thought you would be glad he's not going to be going on anymore life threatening missions." He raised an eyebrow, teasing his students. Rin's cheeks grew red but Kakashi just looked as bored as ever. "Anyway, I need an ANBU level ninja guarding Naruto. He is the Hokage's son after all."_

* * *

"Oniisan, how come you have to go?" Naruto complained.

"Naru-kun, you know Kakashi-san has to go." His best friend nudged him gently. "Awww Naru, don't look so sad, Itachi-niisan has to go too, and Rin-chan is letting me sleep over while they are gone."

"You know I don't want to leave either, but this is a special mission." Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile and ruffled the younger boy's hair.

"But what if you get hurt?" Naruto's bright blue eyes were starting to water.

Kakashi gave a small laugh and picked the younger boy up. "I promise I will come back safe. Just for you Otouto."

Naruto hugged the silver haired ninja tight. "Love you Kashi-niisan."

Itachi stood up from the couch and grabbed his mask. "Kakashi, its time to go, Kushina-sama will be waiting."

"Kaasan?" The blonde boy suddenly looked up from his brother's neck.

"Sorry Naru-chan, you can't see Kaasan today, I promise I will make sure she visits when we get back though." Kakashi hugged the boy one last time then set him down. He out his own mask on just as another ANBU appeared at the window.

"Weasel. Wolf. Tiger-taichou is waiting by the gate."

"We will be there in a moment Tenzo." Kakashi said to the ANBU before he disappeared. "I will be back in a week Naru-chan." Then he and Itachi used shunshin to leave the house.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, Itachi goes on missions all the time. He always comes back." Sasuke said with confidence.

"Yeah you are right Sasu-kun. Kashi-niisan is the best ninja ever." Naruto grinned.

"No, Itachi-niisan is way better." Sasuke declared.

The boys spent the next hour arguing about whose brother was the best ninja before Rin came out of the kitchen and made them wash up for dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" The two boys chorused before digging into their food.

"Oneechan's ramen is the best!" Naruto grinned after finishing his bowl.

"It was the best, thanks Rin-san." Sasuke said politely.

"Oh you are welcome anytime Sasuke-kun." Rin smiled. After letting them play for a little longer, she ushered them off to bed.

Naruto woke in the morning to the smell of pancakes. "Wake up Sasu-kun, its time to get up." Naruto was jumping on his friends bed.

"Go away Naru-kun, I wanna sleep." Sasuke groaned.

"Come on Sasu-kun. Oneechan is making pancakes." Naruto tugged at his best friends arm. After a lot of yelling and tugging on Naruto's part, Sasuke finally got out of bed.

The boys spent the day doing target practice on the posts in the backyard and sparring.

As the boys dug into their dinner, two ANBU came to the house. "Anbu-san, how may I help you?" Rin asked as she opened the door. The two boys stopped eating to listen to the conversation. They heard the ANBU whisper something, then a gasp from Rin. "You better come in Anbu-san."

She led them to the couch and brought them some tea, then she told the two boys to wash their hands and sat them opposite the ANBU.

The ANBU with the purple hair put her tea down and faced Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, I am greatly sorry to inform you the last night, you clan was..." She trailed off searching fir the right word, "attacked. No one survived. The last members of the Uchiha clan are you and your brother."

Sasuke sat frozen, his brain trying to process what he was being told. Naruto stared at the ANBU opposite hime, his face a mask of shock and horror.

Her partner put down his now empty cup. "All the property of the Uchiha clan will be given to you and your brother. The money will be used to pay off any debts the clan might owe and the remainder given to you and your brother. The management of the Konoha Police Force is being reviewed by the Hokage."

Naruto turned to face his best friend. He opened his mouth to say something, then bit his lip unsure of what to do. But the moment the tears spilt from Sasuke's eyes, Naruto threw his arms around his best friend, also crying for Sasuke's loss.

"I'm so sorry." The two ANBU bowed before Rin lead them to the door.

Rin looked at the two boys. She had been surrounded by child geniuses, that she forgot that these two were only five. Gently, she picked Sasuke up and led them to Naruto's room, laying Sasuke down on Naruto's bed. Sasuke curled into a ball and Naruto wrapped his arms protectively around his friend.

* * *

_Two years later_

"How was school?" Kakashi asked as he picked up Naruto and Sasuke from school.

"You are half an hour late. Thats a record Niisan." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto couldn't even make one clone." Sasuke teased. The two boys although not geniuses like Kakashi, who had graduated at 5, were put in Academy early and were supposed to graduate early too. Kakashi frowned, this was the first he had heard of either of them having trouble at school.

"Humph!" Naruto turned his head away.

"Come on Naru-kun, I'm only teasing." Sasuke grinned nudging his friend in the arm. "Anyway, we are going to visit Tou-san today. You should lighten up." Sasuke was the only one other than Kakashi and Rin who knew who Naruto's parents were, everyone else thought they were dead.

Sasuke was also the only one other than Naruto's parents who had seen him without his mask. When they were 4, Sasuke was staying at Naruto's. Naruto had just had a shower and stepped into his room in only a towel. Sasuke had stared, he had never seen his friend without his mask, before he realised the awkwardness of the situation. He gave a small squeak before running out of Naruto's room.

They spent the day in the Hokage's office. Minato had pretty much adopted Kakashi. He would have done so for Sasuke too, but he still had his older brother. Kakashi had no-one but Minato and Rin after his father's suicide and Obito's death, so Minato had adopted (unofficially) him in all but name. But not even Naruto carried his name. To keep Naruto safe, he had been enrolled as Hatake Naruto, Kakashi's cousin. His parents were civilians who were close friends with the Uchihas and unfortunately were on the estate the night of the incident. Of course should Naruto remove his mask, people would automatically become suspicious. The little Hatake with the strange scars who looked like the Yondaime Hokage.

When Minato heard of Naruto's trouble making clones, he pulled out a large scroll and handed in to Kakashi. "Teach him the clone jutsu in there. I think the fox's chakra is interfering. I should check his seal just in case."

"Sasuke, I need you and Kakashi to wait out side for a moment." Minato beckoned for Naruto to come. Once the other two had left, he turned to his son. "Naruto, I need to check the seal, the fox might be the reason you are having trouble making clones." He picked up Naruto and laid him on his desk, lifting up his shirt, he examined the seal, pushing chakra into the seal. "It looks all good."

"Tou-san?" Naruto began as he sat back up. "When can I tell everyone who my Tou-san and Kaa-san are?

"When you are as strong as Kakashi-niisan." He smiled at his son. "Why do you want to tell people anyway Naruto?"

"Because I want everyone to know that my Tou-san and Kaa-san are the best ninja in the world." Naruto grinned.

"I tell you what Naruto, when you graduate, I'm going to start teaching you an awesome jutsu I created. How's that sound?" Minato stood up to let Kakashi and Sasuke back in.

"AWESOME!" He grinned. "You are the best Tou-san ever!"

* * *

Kakashi spent all evening teaching Naruto the new clone jutsu. Exhausted, Kakashi stumbled inside. How Naruto could keep going was beyond him. The two boys were now tree climbing, racing each other to the top. The had both mastered it before they had joined the academy.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Kakashi." Rin walked into the room with hot tea.

"Maa. Its good for me." He shrugged, taking a cup from her.

She sat down next to him curling up against his arm. "Rin." Kakashi warned.

"I don't understand why you won't give it a go." She sat up, taking her own cup off the table. "And don't say its the age gap."

"I've told you already. Obito loved you and I won't disrespect his wishes. Also, I don't date girls." He sighed.

"You don't date girls, or you won't. You need to get out there have some fun." Rin stared at him.

"I don't." Was his reply. "I don't swing that way."

"Is this you coming out to me?" Rin eyes him suspiciously. Then something clicked. "You liked Obito didn't you?"

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, this is me coming out. And no, I didn't like Obito, not like that, anyway, I was 9 Rin. I'm going to bed." And that was the end of that conversation.

"KASHI-NIISAN!" Naruto yelled out to his brother. The older ninja wove through the throng of families. "Look we are ninja now." Naruto dragged Sasuke with him, both boys were now sporting Konoha forehead protectors.

"You know what, I'm going to treat you both to Ramen to celebrate." Kakashi smiled at the pair of grinning kids.

"Hey Naru-kun do you want to get dango afterwards?" Sasuke turned to his friend.

"Yeah! Ramen, dango and we are ninjas too. Today is the best day of my life." Naruto yelled.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi and Itachi took Naruto and Sasuke to the Academy, just before they got there, Kakashi suddenly excused himself and used the shunshin to escape.

When they got there, Iruka announced the teams. "Team 7 is Hatake Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura."

He looked at Sasuke and they shared a look of excitement. A few more teams were announced, then, "Lastly, Team 9, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee. Thats all the teams. Your jounin sensei will be here in fifteen minutes to get you." The Iruka gather his things and walked out of the classroom.

The first of the jounin senseis to arrive was a strange man named Maito Gai, he was dressed in green spandex and took Team 9. The rest of the jounin were not as impressionable and soon they were the last ones there. 45 minutes went by and Naruto shared a look with Sasuke. There was only one jounin that would be _this_ late. Then Naruto smirked, he pulled a chair over to the door and placed a duster in the gap between the door and the wall, closing the door to hold it there.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's not going to fall for that, he's a jounin." The pink haired girl, who must have been Haruno Sakura scoffed.

"An ANBU too." Sasuke grinned evilly.

"Exactly. Listen to Sasuke-kun." Haruno began, "Wait, how do you know?"

Just as Sasuke was about to answer, a certain masked jounin opened the door and the duster promptly fell on his head.

"I'm so sorry sensei. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen, right Sasuke-kun." She turned to look at the raven haired boy to find him high-fiving the other boy.

"Nice one Naru-kun." He smirked at Kakashi.

"I will admit that was a good one Naru-chan, but my hair is already silver. Meet you on the bridge." Then he vanished with a poof.

"Who is that guy, is he even qualified to be our teacher." Haruno snorted. "Some jounin, falling for a trick like that. He must be stupid." Suddenly the two boys we giving her death stares. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She stuttered nervously.

"I reckon she can find her own way to the bridge." Naruto said coldly.

"Hn." And with that, the two boys ran off.

Luckily, Sakura was smart enough to figure out it was the bridge near the training grounds and arrived just after the boys, panting to keep up. When she got there the boys ignored her, focusing only on their new sensei. She frowned as they were told that they had to pass one more test before they were really genin.

"Thats not fair, we already completed the exams at the academy, why are there more?" Naruto complained.

"Shut up, dobe. Just deal with it." Sakura snapped, annoyed at him. It was obviously his fault, he must have told her precious Sasuke-kun something to turn him against her.

Suddenly there was something cold and sharp pressed against her throat. "No one, calls Naruto dobe, except me." Sasuke growled into her ear.

"And me too." Kakashi chipped in, but Sakura didn't hear. She was sure that idiot had said something to Sasuke-kun, this just proved it.

"Now now, Sasuke-kun, put the kunai away. Lets start with introductions. I'll go first. I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies… You're up Naru-chan." Kakashi needed a distraction quickly and that wad all he could think of.

Naruto shrugged and then began. "I'm Hatake Naruto, I like ramen, dango, my best friend Sasu-kun, my Oniisan and Oneechan and Itachi-kun. I dislike, bitter food and spicy food, also, people who insult the people I care about. My dream for the future, to become Hokage and my hobbies are playing with Sasu-kun and training."

"Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi continued along the line.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I also like ramen and dango, especially Rin-chan's ramen, I also like my Oniisan, Naru-kun, Rin-chan and Kashi-kun. I dislike clingy fangirls," Sasuke had a scathing look as he continued, "annoying people like fangirls and bitter food. My dreams for the future are to restore my clan, my hobbies are also playing with Naru-kun and training.

"And you, Pinkie." Kakashi nodded for her to begin. She hadn't paid much attention to what the boys had said, she was too busy thinking of ways to get the blond out of her way so she could spend time with her Sasuke-kun

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like..." She sighed, looking at Sasuke, "I dislike, him," pointing at Naruto, "My dreams for the future..." She sighed again. "My hobbies...: Another sigh. She didn't notice all three face darken as she was speaking.

Maybe that wasn't his best idea ever, Kakashi thought to him self.

"Well I will meet you all here at 5:00, oh and don't eat dinner or breakfast. Unless you like throwing up." Kakashi grinned sadistically. "Ja ne." He said before walking off.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." Sakura said but was completely ignored as Sasuke and Naruto walked off in the direction Kakashi had.

* * *

The boys arrived at the bridge at 6:00 with sleeping bags and ramen. "Man I love Rin-neechan's ramen!" Naruto said as he opened his container.

"Where have you two been!?" Sakura demanded.

"Oniisan doesn't ever get up before 6:00 unless the Hokage asks him too. So we left just before 6:00 just incase he saw us." Naruto said dismissively before tucking in.

"Wait?! Oniisan? That weirdo is your brother?" Sakura screeched.

"Yes, and don't call him a weirdo. Only we can call him that." Naruto's voice matched the tone of Sasuke's yesterday.

"Sasuke-kun you don't actually agree with done over hear do you?" Saukra's voice was now sickeningly sweet.

"What did I say about calling him dobe." Sasuke stopped eating. "And don't call Kashi-kun a weirdo either." Then the teo of them went back to eating like she wasn't here.

A little while later, she was sitting on the railing of the bridge. The boys had finished their ramen and were now lying in their sleeping bags on the grass.

"Damn we forgot the pillows Naru-kun." Sauske complained.

"Its alright, I brought Pakkun's whistle with me, he can tell Oneesan to bring them and some more ramen and maybe some dango too. Its only 6:30 he won't be here until 9:00." Naruto pulled out a silver whistle from his bag.

"What?! 9:00 you are joking right?" Sakura cried in disbelief. "What is he doing?

"None of your business." Naruto muttered before blowing the whistle. Soon a small dog poofed into existence. Naruto spoke to him quickly before it disappeared 15 minutes later, he appeared again with pillows, ramen and dango. Sakura could smell the fresh food and her stomach rumbled.

"Sasuke-kun," she began.

"No." She was shot down before she could even ask.

It was 9:15 by the time Kakashi arrived. Naruto got Pakkun to take the sleeping bags and pillows back home.

"You are late!" Sakura screeched when he arrived.

"Maa, sorry, I had to help and old lady cross the road." He shrugged dismissively.

"Mornin' Kashi-niisan." Naruto ran towards the jounin and gave him a hug. He stifled a yawn as he snuggled against his brothers chest. Sasuke joined them a moment later and Sakura felt quite awkward standing there alone.

"Morning Naru-chan. Now come on, we've got to get started." Kakashi pried the two boys off him.

They made their way over to training ground 3. Kakashi held up two bells. "The aim is to get the bells off me. You get a bell you pass, if you don't get a bell you get tied to the post and you won't get lunch, also, you will get sent back to the academy. You have until noon. You can start... Now!" Kakashi fastened the bells to his waist and assumed a fighting stance. The two boys looked at each other and grinned, they ran at Kakashi, kunais drawn.

After an hour of attacking, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't managed to put a scratch on him.

"Okay thats enough boys." Kakashi made a quick hand sign and a log appeared in his place. From the cover of the trees, Kakashi saw the two boys whisper something, glance at their female team mate and said something more before leaping off into the trees.

Sakura had noticed a bell lying on the ground by the edge of the clearing. It was obviously a trap, but perhaps she could dismantle it. As she crouched trying to figure out what the trap was, Kakashi noticed the rustling in the leaves just to the side of Sakura. He threw three kunai, two at the boys and one at Sakura.

He confirmed it was Naruto and Sasuke as he heard two clinks off to the right, but Sakura didn't notice and the kunai grazed her cheek.

Naruto and Sasuke leapt out of the tree, their cover blown. As they leapt across to the other side of the training ground, Kakashi performed two quick hand seals and Sakura keeled over, caught over in the genjutsu and went to retrieve the bell on the ground.

Over the next 2 hours, Naruto and Sasuke continued to launch attacks on Kakashi but to no avail.

When noon came, Naruto was tied to the post because he had tried to steal the food while Sasuke was attacking Kakashi. "Now, I will give you guys a second chance after lunch. But you can't give any to Narutoor else you will all fail." then Kakashi disappeared with his lunch and his book.

"Niisan, that's not fair." Naruto whined, struggling on the post but Kakashi was already gone.

"Don't worry Naru-kun, Kashi-kun won't know if I give some to you, he can't see us and he's too absorbed in that silly book of his." Sasuke proceeded to feed Naruto some of his lunch.

"No! Sasuke-kun, you can't!" Sakura shouted. "You heard what Kakashi-sensei said."

"Well he can't be starving when we try again. And maybe you can do something other than faint." Sasuke continued to feed Naruto who was happily accepting.

Suddenly a swirl of leaves appeared in front of them Kakashi's face appear. "YOU!" Sakura gave a small squeak and Sasuke and Naruto blanched. "Pass." Kakashi finished with an eye smile.

"What?! But Sasuke-kun gave Naruto food." Sakura was obviously confused.

"in the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi explained staring at the boys. "You two know that, so why did you leave Sakura on her own?" He questioned them.

"Niisan!" Naruto wailed. "She was saying bad things about you."

Sakura spluttered. "Sasuke-kun, tell Kakashi-sensei Naruto is lying."

"She also called Naru-kun a dobe. Only I'm allowed to call Naru-kun that." Sasuke ignored Sakura. after an after thought he added. "And you too Kashi-kun."

Kakashi sighed, this was going to take a while. "Don't I get any respect from you two? I am your teacher now you know."

Naruto gave Kakashi his own eye smile and laughed. "Yeah but you are still our Niisan too, so I'm still going to call you Niisan."

"Ok, fine. Meet me here at 9:00 tomorrow. We are going to start training." Kakashi didn't bother trying to get the boys to call him sensei. To be honest he would feel a bit weird if his otouto started calling him sensei. "Come one Naru-chan, lets go home. Ja ne."

"Sasuke, come stay at my place until Ita-kun comes home." Naruto shouted as he ran and jumped on Kakashi's back.


End file.
